Guide to: Rumors and Photo Day
"Guide to: Rumors and Photo Day" is the seventh episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Rumors Someone in the hallway mishears a conversation between Ned and Claire and thinks Ned has a crush on Moze. This rumor spreads around school until Moze hears that Ned is secretly in love with her and is going to ask her out. Gordy tells Ned and Cookie about the rumor of the "atomic flush", which goes around every year. If every toilet is flushed simultaneously at 3:20, the entire school will jump into the air. Ned tries to get Moze to join them, but, believing that Ned is trying to ask her out, she runs from him. Mr. Sweeney finds out about Ned's atomic flush plan and wants to put a stop to it like he's done every year. Moze tells Cookie about Ned asking her out and makes him tell Ned she just wants to be friends. When Cookie talks to Ned, he denies liking Moze like that. Ned puts Cookie in charge of the atomic flush mission while he goes to talk to Moze. Cookie rounds up as many people as he can for the atomic flush, and they meet in Gordy's closet. Mr. Sweeney is spying on them, but they don't let him in because he doesn't know the password. He declares that the atomic flush will not happen, but Cookie gets everyone pumped up and back on track. However, the only toilet they can't get to is the one in the teacher's lounge, as Mr. Sweeney has locked himself in there. Cookie tells everyone to abort the mission, but Gordy vows that he will get into the teacher's lounge bathroom. Ned chases her around the school and when they finally talk about it, they realize it was just a rumor. They plan to just ignore it, but when Ned gets beaten up by Loomer and Moze by Doris, they come up with a plan B: break up in front of everyone. They put on a big spectacle in the hallway, where they publicly "break up" but say they still want to be friends. Mr. Sweeney had read Ned's plans for the atomic flush and is impressed, saying his plan is actually good. Gordy drills a hole in the door and convinces Sweeney to flush the toilet to see what would happen. Sweeney gives in and flushes the toilet with all the other ones. At first, nothing happens. Then, the toilet in the teacher's lounge starts to shake and explodes. When they tell Ned and everyone else, they all think to believe they might've felt something, too. Tips *Tip#308 - If you're on the wrong end of a rumor, IGNORE IT! *Tip#312 - Don't believe rumors and don't spread them. Part 2: Photo Day On Photo Day, everyone is dressed up except Moze. Moze is annoyed that her smiles always look so fake in school photos, so she plans on not getting her picture taken and just take the "' no picture available' wolf". Ned, whose smile always comes out perfect, sets out to get a real smile out of her for the camera. Ned gets a shirt from the Sewing Club. Moze practices her smile in the mirror but still can't get it right. Cookie, who always has terrible luck on photo day, goes to great lengths to ensure he looks super-cool this year. He invents a program that can fix any terrible photo. However, the photographer has an old-school camera and doesn't use a digital camera. However, a girl in his class says that the photographer didn't even look at her when he took her picture. This gives Cookie an idea to hold auditions to find a stand-in for his photo. He chooses a very handsome man, saying, "It's like looking in a mirror... in my imagination!" Ned is still trying to help Moze smile for her picture. Even the Lunch Lady looks into Moze's beans and says she has a beautiful smile. Ned just tries to get her to smile naturally by telling jokes. However, as Cookie and his stand-in are heading to the gym, he crashes into someone carrying a large bag of feathers, Gordy has the giant fan on, and Cookie crashes into Ned in the gym. Ned, in turn, crashes backward into a cart full of honey, which spills all over him, the feathers in the hallway get blown into the gym and stuck to him, and so does a bright red glove (to the top of his head). His chicken-like appearance makes Moze laugh and gives her a natural smile for her photo. Moze likes her picture for the first time, Cookie successfully gets his stand-in to be in his school photo, and Ned gets his photo taken looking like a chicken, and likes it, too. Tips *Tip#867.6G - Don't talk, just smile. *Tip#867.8H - NO BLINKING! *Tip#867.9.K - Pick a pose, not your nose! *Tip#487.91 - Only dress up the part the camera sees. *Tip#487.6W - Be yourself… *Tip#487.4.25 - It's okay to practice your smile. *Tip#763.6A - Take practice photos. *Tip#763.7W - Don't like the photo? Try again on the makeup day. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring *Special guest star: Meshach Taylor as Mr. Wright *Mary Bogue as Nurse Hunsucker *Don Creech as Mr. Sweeney *Dave Florek as Mr. Chopsaw *Loni Love as Lunch Lady *Daran Norris as Gordy *Fred Stoller as Photographer Co-starring *Kendre Berry as Backpack Boy *Alex Black as Seth Powers *Brooke Marie Bridges as Claire Sawyer *Tyler Chase as Martin Qwerly *Jennifer Hyatt as Doris Trembley *Vincent Martella as Scoop *Kelii Miyata as Timmy Toot-Toot *Matthew "Teo" Olivares as Jerry Crony *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer Trivia * When Ned & Moze gets snatched by Loomer & Doris, both of them said: "You broke my heart, now I'm gonna break you". like how ned & moze both say things at the same time. * This was Doris & the huge Crew's 3rd appearance. * This Loomer's 6th appearance Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes